


Ploy

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 'date' Deirdre and Ned go on in Alibi in Ashes. Spoilers for Alibi in Ashes, and slight spoilers for the Deadly Device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ploy

Deirdre stared at the message on her phone.

"It was just a ploy to get Nancy out of jail. Ned doesn’t actually care about you." No name was attached to the message.  
At first, Deirdre’s blood ran cold. She could feel her face flushing as she remembered the little feeling of happiness she felt when Ned asked her out. Then Deirdre felt angry. How dare they do this to her? Who the hell did Nancy Drew think she was?

Without thinking, Deirdre ran out of the house, slamming doors behind her. She got in her car and drove. She didn’t know where she was going. She drive blindly until she reached the road that took her to Overlook Mountain. Driving up there, Deirdre could feel a plan formulating in her mind. She parked her car on top, looking at the city lights down below. They twinkled like Christmas trees, and Deirdre wondered what was happening in those buildings. “Nothing probably. Just boring people living boring lives.” Deirdre said out loud to no one at all. She pulled out her phone, and could see she had no reception. She turned back to the sight laid out before her. Even though River Heights was a small town, with not much to do, Deirdre had to admit it was a pretty town.

Soon, she got back into her car, and drove home. Sitting in the garage, she knew what she had to do. She typed in Nancy’s phone number, and pressed post. Now it was online for anyone to call. All Deirdre had to do was wait. She smiled to herself. Deirdre knew it was petty but it made her feel better, just in a small way.


End file.
